


Its simple

by leooX



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leooX/pseuds/leooX
Summary: Pure, uncensored depression.I hope I wrote this well enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I really wanted to write a simple little one shot just talking about the purity of depression, being as honest as I could.  
> I hope I didn't do too bad.

It had been twenty one hours since he left his bed.  
Three days since he left the house.   
Two weeks since he bathed.  
And only four hours since he replied to the calls and texts he was getting in rapid succession. Constant blagging.  
The flash of light hurt.

So he picked up.  
"Josh, what?"  
"Why haven't you been replying? Are you okay?"  
"Yeh. I'm fine. Please stop calling."  
He hung up and didn't say goodbye.

His eyes stung with tears as he looked around the room he locked himself inside. It was filthy, not just untidy. Used tissues, old clothes, food, flies, bugs, dirt. Dirt. Filth. 

The same song was on repeat for the last two days. Over and over. It made him sad but he did it on purpose because he wanted to feel worse.

New messages.

Josh- 'Have you eaten?x'  
Josh- 'What are you doing?x'  
Josh- 'You alright?x'  
Josh- 'Hello?x'  
Josh- 'Tyler? Message me now'

Josh didn't send a kiss anymore. It hurt Tyler.

He ran a hand through his hair. It was thick with grease, making his clammy hand oily. He rubbed it on the boxers he hadnt changed in a week, encrusted in the cum and piss and God knows what else he forgot to clean away.

He smelt bad.   
The kind of smell you get when you don't bathe in weeks, or change your clothes, or use deodorant, and you cut your arms and don't clean the blood that reeks of metal.  
He smelt bad.

He wanted to stand but he couldn't. He couldn't leave his room- he didn't want to know what the world had to offer. He already knew.

Josh rang again.  
"Josh! Stop fucking ringing me!"  
"Tyler- you need to talk to me. Please."  
He hung up.

Another call, this time his mom.  
"Tyler? Have you paid your rent? We aren't doing it again."  
"No. It doesnt matter, anyway." He had sighed.  
He hung up.

And screamed into the empty flat, throwing a mug, still full with coke that had grown over in mould.   
"Fuck! Fuck!" He wailed, throwing away his sheets and using a glass shard that had bounced back to stab his arm with.  
He hissed.

He looked over at himself in the mirror opposite.  
Cuts on his face, hair sticking up with grease as it's glue, dirt covering his neck  and crevices of his body. No shirt. Only boxers. Skinny. He forgot to eat. Nails grown too long. Bad breath and yellow teeth.

"Fuck."

He tried death. He failed- because that's what he usually did when he tried something new.  
He had pills stocked up, after not taking them for months. He took overdoses every now and then. Blades. He used those daily. Rope. He hadnt tried yet.  
So many options that he hadnt tried, or were tried and tested. 

Tired. So tired. He slept all day, but woke up exhausted with sore eyes.

He wrote.  
'So lonely.  
It's so lonely here.  
I hate it here.'

Something to pass the time until he could sleep again.

A knock at the door, and with no reply, it opened.  
Josh, he reasoned, has the spare key.  
"Fuck."

"Holy, it smells like something fuckin died in here..." Josh trailed, running to Tylers room, just incase he had actually died.   
"Tyler?"

He looked up slowly, closing his legs tightly.

"Alright. It's alright. I'm here." Josh had soothed. "Hey, Tyler, what's say we get a bath together?"  
Tyler nodded, letting himself be manhandled to the bathroom, which was dirty. Unclean. Filthy. 

"Tyler? Baths ready."  
He forgot. Spaced out.  
"Okay."

The bath turned brown as he washed, face red. Embarrassment.   
Josh didn't care. But Tyler did.   
"You need to talk to me, Tyler."  
Tyler shrugged. 

"I'm always here for you."  
Tyler shrugged.


End file.
